


Trust Fall

by darkly_ironic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, References to past dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_ironic/pseuds/darkly_ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya's experience with sex hasn't been the best, and Asahi is determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

“What, you mean you and Asahi, you’ve never—?” Ryuu makes a complicated hand gesture, eyes wide.

Yuu shrugs and shakes his head. “Just haven’t gotten around to it, ya know?”

“Dude.” Ryuu’s gone very serious. “How long have you guys been dating now? You’re sucking each other’s faces every time you’re left alone for two minutes. And you’re telling me you and Asahi haven’t banged.”

It’s not that Asahi hasn’t made suggestions that he’d like to move beyond making out and a little over-their-clothes grinding, and given it’s _Asahi taking initiative_ , Yuu can only assume he’s starting to get impatient. He’s never pushed it though.

He shrugs again, going for careless, but Ryuu knows him too well.

“Come on, man, I know you’re not saving it for marriage or anything. You’ve fucked guys before. You’re hot. Asahi’s hot. You’re all over each other. What gives?”

Yuu picks at the label on his bottle. “Yeah…that’s part of it. The other guys. I know Asahi’s different, but…”

Ryuu’s eyes go wide. “Oh. Right.”

Yuu’s the first to admit that he made some choices he’s not that proud of with his early relationships, if he can even call them that. It doesn’t mean he likes to talk about them. Ryuu knows this, and he shuts up pretty quickly after that, shifting the conversation to safer topics, like practice and the movie he wants to see next week. Yuu’s happy to act like he’d never brought it up.

Between practice and classes, it’s hard to see Asahi as much now as he wants to. Asahi’s got a job, and he’s moved out of his parent’s place, so when Yuu can see him, it’s uninterrupted. It’s a big change from how it’d been last year, stolen kisses behind the gym, and frantic groping during “study sessions” that always had to be broken off abruptly as one of Asahi’s siblings or parents had wandered through.

Recently, though, all that space has felt like a little too much pressure.

“Yuu,” Asahi breaks away from Yuu’s mouth. They’re on the futon in his cramped apartment, Yuu half-leaning against Asahi’s pillows. It’s been a few days since his and Ryuu’s conversation, and as much as he’s tried, Yuu hasn’t been able to get it out of his head, so it’s not really his fault if his mind jumps to the worst possible place when Asahi says, “Yuu, I need to talk to you.”

Yuu freezes. Asahi throws his hands up and backpedals, eyes wide. “It’s nothing bad, I swear, I just—I just want to talk to you.” He leans back, so he’s next to Yuu on the futon instead of half over him. Yuu gets what he’s doing, he’s backing off, giving Yuu space so he doesn’t feel threatened, but Yuu doesn’t _want_ space. He wants Asahi. He wants Asahi’s mouth on his, his hands on Yuu’s body. He doesn’t want to talk.

“Ryuu called me last night.” Asahi’s looking down, hands knotting in the fabric of his pants. “I think–I think he was a little drunk. He was kind of, uh, crying at me.”

 _Oh crap_. A drunk and crying Ryuu was never a good sign.

“Heh, what’d he say?” Yuu keeps his voice light.

Asahi just frowns harder. “He said–he thought I should ask you about the guys you’ve slept with before. And told me some, um, other stuff.” _Fuck._

 _Dammit, Ryuu!_ He’d never really planned on telling Asahi about his past sex life, beyond that he’d had one, though now he supposes he’s an idiot for thinking he could keep it hidden. “Not much to talk about.” Yuu’s pulse is pounding in his throat. “I was young, they were dicks, I moved on to better.” He pokes Asahi in the ribs, and gets a wince in response. _C’mon, just leave it at that, please._

“Did they hurt you?” Asahi’s voice is barely more than a whisper.

Yuu opens his mouth to say something snappy, but it doesn’t come out.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Asahi’s so fucking gentle, and sometimes Yuu hates him for it.

He takes a second. He doesn’t really worry about how to say things, most of the time. It’s not his style. But this is big, important, and he doesn’t want to screw this up. “I don’t know what to say about it. Like I said, I was young, and kind of dumb, and I got in over my head.”

“They _did_ hurt you.” Asahi’s knuckles are white now, and there’s a glint in his eyes like he used to get on the court when he was fired up and protective of his team. Protective of _Yuu._

“It was my fault,” Yuu mumbles, jiggling his leg absently. “Both the guys I fucked—they were dicks, and I didn’t learn with the first one.” He shrugs. “They both liked that I was, uh, small, and they could push me around. I guess I had a type then.” He barks out a harsh laugh, and Asahi makes a movement like he wants to reach for him, but stops. “They were both–” He swallows hard. They’re not experiences he likes to think about. “Rough. Pushy. It hurt.”

Asahi does reach out then, fingers slipping under Yuu’s, and Yuu doesn’t pull away. Asahi’s skin is hot against his, his fingers already losing their calluses after months away from practice.

“I know you’re nothing like them,” Yuu tells him, because the idea of Asahi thinking Yuu puts him in the same categories as those assholes is unbearable. “I know you’d never hurt me. I just…”

“Hey.” Asahi squeezes Yuu’s hand. “Knowing something and feeling something can be completely different. I get that.” His voice wavers a little, and Yuu looks up. Asahi’s eyes are a little too bright. Yuu pulls his hand away to brush his thumb across Asahi’s cheek, and it comes away wet. Yuu’s not entirely sure how he found such a big softy.

“I understand why you haven’t wanted to, you know, with me,” Asahi says. “If you never want to, I’m okay with that.”

Yuu doubts that, but the sentiment is nice, and Asahi’s face is earnest and determined.

“No, I wanna,” he says. “I’m just—” _Scared_. He can’t say that.

“What if I can show you it’d be different?” Asahi’s voice drops an octave, and warmth stirs in Yuu’s stomach. “I mean, not right now! Just. Sometime.”

It’s probably stupid and impulsive, and he’ll regret it later, but Asahi’s looking at him like he’s something precious, and he still wants to touch him, and Yuu just wants to let him. Fuck it. “Or,” he says, and lets his voice drop to imitate Asahi’s a moment before. “Right now.”

“What? Really?” But Asahi doesn’t look excited like Yuu had expected. Just worried. This isn’t what he expected. “Is this really what you want?”

“Look.” Yuu pushes himself up, and swings his leg over Asahi so he’s straddling his waist. He grinds his ass down, and Asahi’s whole body contracts like he’s been shocked. “I can wait. We could keep dancing around this. Or we could just go for it.” Honestly, he’s tired of being scared of any part of being with Asahi. He _does_ know it’ll be different than with those other guys. His lizard brain just hasn’t gotten the memo yet, so maybe he needs to show it who’s boss.

He bends down, cupping Asahi’s face, and kisses him hard. At some point, Asahi’s bun had come undone, and lose strands slip through Yuu’s fingers. He leans in further until he can whisper in Asahi’s ear, “I trust you.”

Asahi moans, and his hands come up to bracket Yuu’s hips. “If you want to stop—” He groans as Yuu nips at his earlobe. “—Just tell me. Please, tell me.”

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, don’t worry.”

Asahi’s breathy laugh gets cut off when Yuu leans back and pulls his shirt over his head, then dips down to slip his hands under the hem of Asahi’s t-shirt. Asahi’s breath catches when Yuu’s thumbs slide along his ribs, coming up to flick over Asahi’s nipples, before he tugs the shirt off over his head.

Asahi starts to reach up to help Yuu with his shirt, but Yuu’s too quick, rising up on his knees so he can pull his own shirt off slowly, his smile hidden by the fabric when Asahi groans softly at the sight.

The pants go next. Yuu lets Asahi help him with those, because the feel of his boyfriend’s hands, large and hot, and so fucking gentle as they slide his jeans off over his ass is pretty high up on the list of Yuu’s favorite things. It’s trickier to get Asahi’s off. Yuu ends up having to swing his leg over to kneel next to him so Asahi can wiggle out of his own jeans and underwear. They join Yuu’s in a pile several feet away.

And then, just like that, they’re naked, and Yuu’s very aware of how this goes now.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He jumps a little when Asahi’s hand cups his face. He hadn’t realized he was spacing out.

“Yeah, I’m awesome, let’s do this!”

Asahi still looks a little dubious, despite the promising beginnings of what will shortly, Yuu’s sure, be a fantastic and entirely proportionate erection.

“Really,” Yuu says. “I’m fine.

Asahi watches him for a long moment, then finally smiles, bending down to press his lips against Yuu’s forehead. “Hold on, I didn’t grab—” He rolls over, and pulls a bottle of lube and a condom out of the small cabinet by the futon.

He drops them by the bed, and reaches out for Yuu, pulling him into a kiss. It’s more assertive than Asahi usually manages, and Yuu pushes forward into it, wincing slightly as their teeth clack together, but then Asahi’s hand encircles Yuu’s cock, stroking him in slow, steady movements, and Yuu can’t think about anything else.

Asahi tilts Yuu slowly backwards, his free hand cradled against the base of Yuu’s skull, until their position from earlier is reversed. Yuu doesn’t actually feel _small_ often, but like this, with Asahi looming over him, he feels tiny. There’s a split second of apprehension, but then Asahi’s leaning down further, kissing him again, deep and slow, and it’s already so much—the weight of his body, the heat of his skin, the smell of his aftershave—and Yuu’s never felt so safe.

“Want this,” Yuu manages. The pleasure building in his gut’s making it hard to get out complete sentences. “Want you.”

“Okay,” Asahi murmurs. “I’ve got you.” He leans back, and the hand on Yuu’s cock disappears. Yuu starts to whine his displeasure, but then Asahi’s sliding down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down the column of Yuu’s throat, his chest. Asahi licks a long stripe up Yuu’s cock, and his back arches, but Asahi’s hands are firm on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the jut of his hipbones.

Yuu gasps when Asahi takes the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue pressing gently at the slit. Asahi’s gag reflex is basically shit, and he can’t take much of Yuu at once, but when he hollows out his cheeks and sucks, working the rest of him with his hands, it doesn’t matter. Yuu grabs at the sheets, one hand reaching down to tangle in Asahi’s hair. Tension builds in his gut as the sparks of pleasure build, and Yuu goes tense.

“Asahi,” he gasps. “I’m gonna—”

Asahi pulls off with an obscene _pop_ , and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips are pink and wet, and Yuu wants to kiss him, but he can’t reach, and when he tries to pull his boyfriend up, Asahi ignores his attempts, sliding down further instead. His hands slide around to Yuu’s thighs, spreading his legs, and holding his ass up effortlessly.

“You’re—” Asahi presses a sloppy kiss against Yuu’s thigh, close enough to his crotch to make him squirm. “—so beautiful.” He glances up, and Yuu’s breath catches. Asahi’s eyes are dark with lust, his face flushed, his hair a mess. And he’s looking at Yuu like he’s the most amazing thing Asahi’s ever seen in his life.

“Shut—shut up.”

“No, I mean it! You’re so brave, and strong, and the way you move is just—”

Yuu sits up, grabbing Asahi’s hair and pulling him forwards. Asahi yelps, but doesn’t protest when Yuu kisses him, pushing back against the kiss until Yuu’s leaning against the pillows again.

“What you said earlier,” Asahi says, his voice barely more than a puff of warm air against Yuu’s ear. “About all that being your fault. It’s not true. Please don’t ever think that.”

There’s a sudden lump in Yuu’s throat, and he clutches Asahi tightly. Asahi’s hot against him, and Yuu can’t resist hitching his hips a little, his cock sliding against the hard plane of Asahi’s stomach.

“Fuck, Asahi. C’mon. Want you in me.”

“Uh, okay, yeah.” Asahi pulls back, and Yuu whines at the loss of friction. He can see Asahi’s face now, though, and he looks—worried?

“Come on,” Yuu says. “Don’t tell me you wanna back out now?”

“No! No, it’s just…I’ve never done this before.” Asahi’s blushing furiously now, and it’s _adorable_. “I mean, I know how, it’s just a little different to actually do it. And I want to make it good.”

“Okay.” Yuu reaches blindly down next to the futon, almost knocking over the bottle of lube before his fingers close around it. “Start here.”

“Right. Yes.” Asahi squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, and Yuu wiggles his shoulders back into the pillow, grabbing his legs and holding himself open. It feels vulnerable like this, and the nervousness that’d been suppressed earlier starts to stir back to life.

“Hey.”

Yuu blinks. Asahi’s staring at his face, brows slightly furrowed.

“We can still stop. It’s not too late.”

He considers for a moment. This is all so fast. Maybe he should stop. Except the way he’d felt when Asahi was over him, around him—safe and warm—he wants to know what that feels like when Asahi’s _inside_ him too, he wants it so badly it makes his chest hurt. He shakes his head. “Keep going.”

The first finger prods gently at his hole, and Yuu tenses automatically. Asahi doesn’t try to push it in further, and he reaches up to stroke Yuu’s cock with his other hand, rubbing slow circles against Yuu’s ass until he relaxes enough to let the first knuckle slide past his rim. Yuu’s done this on his own a few times, but it’s been a while, and Asahi’s fingers are so much bigger than his. He keeps a slow rhythm, pushing in a little deeper ever time.

Yuu gasps when he adds a second finger, and the stretch is so much, almost too much for a second, but then Asahi crooks his fingers and they brush a spot that makes Yuu cry out, grinding down onto Asahi’s fingers. Now that Asahi’s found his prostate, he’s relentless, pressing against it with every thrust inside, and Yuu barely even notices when he adds a third finger, so caught up in the sensations that the added burn only adds to the pleasure. He’s gasping, not sure if he wants to push up into Asahi’s hand or back onto his fingers, and he could come like this, he wants to come, and that’s when Asahi slides his fingers out, and the hand on his cock disappears.

“Hey!”

There’s the sound of foil tearing, and Yuu lets go of his legs for a second so he can prop himself up on his elbows to get a better look. Asahi’s rolling the condom on, leaving streaks of lube across the rubber, and _fuck_ , he’s big. Yuu had expected that, but imagining it, admittedly in vivid detail, and actually seeing it are very different experiences.

“Let me help you with that.” Yuu sits up completely, and grabs the lube bottle. He squirts probably more than he actually needs onto his hand, but he’s not taking any chances with that monster, and wraps his fingers around Asahi’s length. Asahi groans, low in his chest, and Yuu realizes just how much he’s been holding back.

Yuu strokes him for a few minutes, twisting his wrist until Asahi moans again, breath catching. Asahi’s been quiet through all of this, which is a shame, but just makes every noise Yuu wrings out of him feel like a victory.

“Yuu—if you keep that up— I’m gonna come.” Asahi’s face is still burning, and Yuu almost laughs, but instead he just wipes his hand on the sheets and leans back. He hooks his legs over Asahi’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

All of Yuu’s breath leaves him in a rush when Asahi starts to push in. He’s bigger than either of the guys he’s fucked before, bigger than the dildo Ryuu gave him as a joke for his 18th birthday, and there’s a panicked second where he’s sure it’s too much, that he’s not going to be able to take it.

“Wait, Asahi, fuck, just hold on.”

Asahi freezes. “Is it too much? Am I hurting you? Oh god, Yuu, I’m so sorry—” He shifts like he means to pull out, but Yuu locks his ankles around the back of his neck, holding him in place.

“Just give me a second.” He takes a few deep breaths, willing his body to relax. How Asahi’s keeping so still, Yuu doesn’t know. His hands are back on Yuu’s hips, and their gentle pressure is grounding. “Okay,” he says after a minute. “I think I’m good.”

Asahi moves, pushing in little by little. Yuu’s shaking, his head thrown back. Asahi bottoms out, and Yuu’s never felt so full. The first thrust is slow, still a little on the wrong side of painful. Asahi’s biting his lip, completely focused, and this isn’t quite what Yuu had wanted. He unhooks his ankles, carefully shifting so he can wrap his legs around Asahi’s waist instead. He’s spread wider like this, and Asahi can get closer to him. He takes it as the hint it’s meant to be, and kisses Yuu hard the next time he pushes in, the friction of their stomachs enough to make Yuu moan into his mouth as his neglected cock gets the attention it needs.

His body’s starting to open up as he relaxes, and while the angle’s not perfect, Asahi’s thick enough that he’s almost brushing Yuu’s prostate with every thrust. Asahi’s breathing hard in Yuu’s ear, and Yuu brings his arms up to wrap around his back, holding him closer. He closes his eyes. It feels as good as he’d imagined. Asahi is sold, heavy, but not crushing. He’s whispering into Yuu’s ear about how good he feels, how beautiful he is, and suddenly it’s a little too much, too slow, too sweet. He’s a good twenty kilograms lighter than Asahi, but he knows how to use his weight to his advantage, and it’s not hard to roll them over, though it takes them off the futon.

Asahi yelps in surprise as his back hits the floor, the sound shifting to a moan as gravity pushes Yuu further onto his cock.

“You’d rather do it like this?” Asahi’s eyes are wide, but he doesn’t look unhappy about it at all.

“You’ve been doing all the work,” Yuu says, giving him a lazy smile that’s all teeth. “Let me do it for a bit.”

He braces his hands on Asahi’s chest, and pushes up experimentally. He’s never done this before, but it seems simple enough. He takes Asahi deeper than he’d expected to, and it punches a gasp out of him. It feels different like this, but he can’t complain about the view of Asahi spread below him, his chest heaving and pupils blown wide.

Yuu wobbles a little, and Asahi reaches up to steady him, his hands wide and hot on Yuu’s waist. The support helps, and he starts to find a rhythm, rising up, and sinking back down, Asahi’s cock reaching farther into him than he’d imagined it could. He shifts, trying to find just the right angle, and it doesn’t take long before he figures out to hit the spot that makes him see sparks on every thrust.

He’s dimly aware he’s talking, jumbled words spilling out that he can’t quite control, a litany of _fucks_ , and _god, Asahi, you’re so good_ that only make Asahi moan louder, and he rises up a little farther, and slams down harder, rolling his hips, Asahi helping pull him until Yuu’s almost flush against him. He’s going to be so sore at practice tomorrow, but he doesn’t even care. The tension coiling in his gut is getting tighter, every second drawing Yuu closer to the edge, and he chases it, grinding Asahi’s cock against his prostate until it crests and he’s coming in thick spurts across Asahi’s stomach.

Yuu falters, and Asahi catches him, pulling out long enough to lay Yuu back on the futon, then pushes in again. It’s even more intense now, with Yuu boneless and over-sensitized, but it doesn’t take long for Asahi to tense, burying himself deep in Yuu, shaking as he comes, his face buried in Yuu’s shoulder. Yuu strokes his hair, still trying to catch his own breath.

Asahi stays there for a second before he rolls to the side, pressing a kiss against Yuu’s lips when Yuu winces at both the drag against too-sensitive insides as Asahi pulls out, and the following emptiness.

“Be right back,” Asahi whispers, and slips away into the bathroom.

Yuu takes a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. It had been different. It doesn’t erase what’d happened before, but instead of thinking about the next time with dread like he had back then, there’s a warm feeling in his chest. He likes it.

Asahi comes back with a warm washrag, and carefully smooths it over Yuu’s stomach where some stray come had smeared. He’s already cleaned himself up, and when he kisses Yuu, slow and deep, his hand running through Yuu’s hair and cradling the back of his head, he tastes like mint. When he’s done, he lobs the washrag into the laundry basket with perfect aim, and settles in next to Yuu.

“Are you okay?” he asks, voice soft.

“Mmm.” Yuu turns onto his side so he can burrow close to Asahi’s chest, hitching a leg through Asahi’s to pull him closer. His boyfriend obligingly wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight. “We should do it again sometime.”

“I love you, Yuu,” Asahi says, just as Yuu’s about to drift into sleep. “Thanks, for, you know, telling me. You’re so brave. You make _me_ brave. You being scared just hurts.”

Yuu freezes. Asahi brings his hand up from where it’d been resting on Yuu’s lower back to comb it gently through his hair, breaking apart the gelled spikes, and Yuu thaws under it, nuzzling in closer. “What can I say,” Yuu says, and his voice isn’t a little choked up _at all_ , “I’m awesome.”

Asahi laughs, and it rumbles through Yuu’s whole body.

“I love you too,” Yuu says, quietly enough that there’s a chance Asahi won’t hear. He’s pretty sure he does hear, though, because Asahi shifts slightly, holding him closer, and pressing a kiss against his hair. Yuu smiles against his chest, and feels, perfectly, completely, at peace. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on the HQ!! Kink Meme: "So Asahi and Noya have been dating for a little while when Noya and Tanka have a bro night, hanging out, maybe they had a few drinks, and Tanka asks what the sex is like. Noya tells him they haven't done that yet and he's actually been trying to put it off because his only experiences with sex have been painful (could be noncon, or just an insensitive partner. Either way Noya has only had rough, one-sided sex).
> 
> Tanka, being the awesome friend he is, immediately blabs to Asahi and tells him he needs to go "make sweet gentle love to his boyfriend ASAP". Asahi may turn red in the face, but he's still happy to comply.
> 
> tldr; Noya has never had good sex and Asahi fixes that." (https://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=84193#cmt84193)
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Ahhh, so this was a wild ride--this is the first PWP I've ever written, and it was an interesting job trying to beat the little censorship gremlin into my brain into submission, so to speak. Also, the first Haikyuu!! fic I've ever finished, so firsts all around. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Also, you can find me on tumblr as mwahahamoose if anyone wants to talk about Haikyuu!!, anime, or anything!


End file.
